


Moving is a Glitch

by Bi_Duckling



Series: The lovely drabbles via A03 Discord [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti actually does care, But he has a reputation too, Drabbles written during my busy week, Gift for all of my Discord AO3 Lovies, He doesn't talk much at all tbh, I portrayed Robbie as more of a slow moving dude than a zombie, M/M, Moving, Platonic Love, Robbie doesn't call him out on his bs, but it's still kinda cute, but that's kinda how I see him anyway, no romanic stuff happens, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Duckling/pseuds/Bi_Duckling
Summary: Robbie has been invited to move into the ego's home, and Anti pays him a visit.





	Moving is a Glitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Screaming_Space_Pastel and all of my lovelies at the AO3 Discord Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Screaming_Space_Pastel+and+all+of+my+lovelies+at+the+AO3+Discord+Community).



> I've been taking some requests given to me over at the AO3 Discord community, and I received some pairings and prompts to play with during my hectic life next week.
> 
> The lovely Screaming_Space_Pastel asked for a Platonic Robbie x Anti, and the prompt is 'Character A has to help their friend/love interest move'
> 
> Enjoy! I'll get back to my 'Pets' fic when my chaotic week is over.

“How do you even have this much stuff?”

Robbie looks up towards the source of the voice and finds Anti standing in the entryway to his living room. Anti must’ve glitched into his place without him noticing. 

The man sitting on the floor slowly places the packing tape down next to him beside the unsealed box and turns fully in his spot to stare lazily at the glitch. 

Anti looks at one of the piles of stacked boxes placed beside the entryway and raises a hand towards the top of the tower. One clawed finger taps a cardboard flap that has yet to be taped shut and watches it with green eyes as it’s edge bounces up and down with each hit.

Robbie has been in the process of preparing to move into the home shared with all of the other ego’s created by Jack. Even though his creation was an accident, Jack and the others still invited him into their home, and Robbie had accepted the offer. 

After satisfying himself with the box-tapping, Anti saunters further into the room to stand over Robbie. He looks down at the box sitting next to the man, and the cardboard surface reads ‘Movies/Books’. “...You can read?” asks Anti. 

Robbie nods in response and pulls out a couple comics and photography books. “I didn’t even know you were into photography,” adds Anti. Robbie hums, and Anti kneels down to watch as the man flips slowly through some of its pages. 

Anti finds that he likes the black and white photos the best, and Robbie pulls out a photo album to show the other some of his own work. They’re mostly nature or scenic shots, but there’s some portraits in there as well - including Anti himself. The one black and white photo of the glitch shows him brooding over something in the distance, but regardless of whatever he’s staring at, Robbie’s photo makes his features seem soft. There’s not even a spot of evidence of his glitchy habit, making him appear as solid as a normal human being, and Anti thinks Robbie either got lucky with the shutter or is more precise in his movements than the glitch originally gave him credit for. “When did you even take this, and since when have you had a camera?” 

Robbie just smiles up at him as an answer before packing both the books and the album away. He tapes the box shut with slow movements, and Anti huffs before standing up and walking over to the mantel by the fireplace. 

There are various knicknacks and pictures lining the surface, and the glitch picks them up one at a time. As Anti inspects them with faint interest, Robbie gets to his feet and wanders into the kitchen. He lazily reaches up into the cupboard above the sink to retrieve a glass before filling up the cup with water. The man takes a few long sips of the beverage, relieving his dry throat, before turning back around. Robbie stops in his tracks, taking a second to process what he’s seeing, before his eyes widen a little at the sight before him. 

Anti is taking the various items from the mantel and wrapping them carefully in packaging before placing them neatly into an empty box by his feet. Robbie’s mouth parts slightly, and Anti takes a particularly complex model from the shelf. The glitch stares at it, looks at the remaining room in the box, then glances back at the model. He then takes some packing paper and begins to wrap the model carefully while the tip of his tongue peeks out from the side of his mouth. 

The glitch lets out a triumphant sound as he successfully protects and packs away the model in a way where it won't get crushed in the move and stands back up with his hands on his hips as he smiles down at his accomplishment. 

The smile disappears when his eyes meet Robbie’s, and the previously pleased look on the glitche’s face is hidden once again by his signature scowl. “What? I know how to pack a box. Stop looking at me like that.”

Robbie doesn’t stop watching the man, but his mouth does close shut after a moment. Anti fidgets under the man’s stare, and the glitch coughs before breaking the gaze. “I’m… going to go pack your dishes now - only because it’ll take you forever to do it.” 

The other man finally blinks, gaze going back to a lazy stare, but now there’s a small smile on his face. Robbie nods to Anti, and the other man moves past him so he can start preparing and packing the plates that are stacked neatly on the counter. He ends up helping Anti the best he can after he finishes his glass of water, but Anti’s fast glitch ability does most of the work. 

Despite the sudden increase in progress, there isn’t much left to do. To Anti’s surprise, Robbie had actually managed to disassemble and pack up most of his things by himself during the previous days leading up to the move. 

By the time evening comes around, all of the stuff has been basically packed away, and both men let out a sigh of relief as the last box is taped shut. After a moment, Anti makes the comment to Robbie that he should reschedule the movers to arrive the next day. The man isn’t supposed to move until two days later, since he figured that was how much time it was going to take to pack all his stuff by himself, so Robbie looks up at Anti with a confused expression when the other man suggests the change. 

“I mean,” Anti explains further, “if you’re done packing, then why wait around for two days when you can just move in early? Besides, you haven’t been around to visit much since you’ve been so busy, and I--” Anti catches himself mid-sentence. He looks into Robbie’s eyes that are staring back at him before looking off to the side. He coughs before continuing, “… the guys really miss you. They’re a pain when they don’t get their way, so you should just move in as soon as possible.” 

Anti fidgets under the man’s gaze as the other remains silent, and he turns his head back around to start telling the man to stop with all the staring. Robbie’s lazy eyes and wide smile cuts off his words, and the expression Anti sees is full of warmth and gratitude. The glitch begins to stutter for a response when the doorbell rings, and Robbie walks over to it before opening the door. 

The man had ordered chinese food - when did he even do that? - and Anti watches as Robbie pays the delivery man. He accepts the food before closing the door, turns around, and starts making his way into the living room. Green eyes watch as the zombie-like creature places the containers on the bare carpet. 

Anti shakes his head to clear his thoughts before continuing with his earlier argument. “I mean, you can move whenever. I just see no point in staying--” He stops mid rant, again, when a container of fried rice is held up in front of his face. The container lowers a bit, revealing Robbie’s face, and that same warm smile is gracing the man’s lips. Anti looks down at the food before glancing back up again. The expression he reads is that of appreciation for his help, and the glitch would never admit that he blushed in response. “I… You got me food?”

Robbie hums and nods, handing Anti the container, and gestures for the glitch to come sit with him on the carpet before turning to walk back into the room. Anti stares at him a moment before following, and soon they’re both sitting across from one another with their legs in a criss-crossed position. 

The glitch watches as Robbie begins to eat before letting his gaze wander over the towering cardboard structures that surround them. His eyes eventually end up on the containers of food, and Anti considers them for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Fucking boxes,” states the glitch, and he takes a bite of fried rice. Robbie chuckles in response, the first actual legit human-like reaction the glitch has heard from the man besides his grunts and hums, and Anti feels a little bit of pride return back into him knowing that he caused it.  
The glitch begins to rant about the other egos, and Robbie listens happily as they both eat as they enjoy each other’s company. They sit in their cocoon of moving boxes and limited lighting as time ticks by into the peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
